Awesome Over Yonder
by Exotos135
Summary: In one of the many galaxies in the universe, an epic story is about to unfold, one which will be told for milleniums. Rated T for no reason. Everything belogns to their respective owners.


**WARNING**

**What you're about to see might be the weirdest Wander over Yonder fic you'll see for some time. Or any time at all, period. If you have difficulty understand what just happened, that's the joke. :)**

**So read and, if you don't leave to try comprehend what happened, review!**

* * *

><p>It was night. Giant balls of fire were transformed into stars with the single smile of a celestial being who decided to coe down and tell the rule of it can only come out every 1000 years by the formation of planets to shove it. On the endless dark blue thing known as space was a spaceship that looked like a skull head, with fire-spewing lasers on the nose and a long thunder-thing on top of it that pierced the sky, then teased it.<p>

Inside the spaceship was a thousand walking eyeballs with black and red clothing known as the watchdogs, with their leader sitting on a throne made of bones, weapons, slaves, bones and awesomeness. The leader was a walking skeleton with glowing green eyes, two yellow horns in that looked like lighting and four-fingered bony hands that hid claws made of bone...and awesomeness.

"Peepers, bring me the head of emperor awesome, because only I can be the most awesome thing in the universe!" ordered the walking skeleton with an echoing voice of pure hatred...and awesomeness.

"Aye aye sir!" replied the loyal watchdog whose thunder-thing on his helmet was taller than usual.

The spaceship entered ludicrous speed mode and went through space so fast it travelled through time and time, going from the future where Lord Hater was still not as awesome as emperor awesome to an alternate universe where he was known as Lord Awesome and Emperor Awesome was known as Emperor Hater, up until they have travelled one-third of the entire multiverse, landing on Emperor Awesome's humble abode with giant pillars with the heads of his enemies outside and a hundred cyber dinosaur-dragon hybrids ready to attack anybody nearby.

The walking skeleton raised his hand and used his telekinesis to force Peepers into pushing a red button labeled "Awesome Giant Robot Mode", which turned the spaceship into a huge robot with a muscular built, spiked shoulder with skull heads on it, giant cannon attached to the arms that were powered by the cortisol levels of the entire army of Watchdogs, spiked boots with a skulls being engulfed in flames as It's motif. And blasters on the fingers, which shot doom dragons!

From the house an equally big light-blue robot with rocket chests and spiked gloves came out, Emperor Awesome standing on top of it as seven gargantuan speakers came behind and sung "Let's go Awesome!" continuously. "So, you want to become the next Emperor Awesome, Hatie? You will have to take it from my dead hands!"

The walking skeleton grinned and, with an extremely deep voice, replied to Awesome's insult with determination. "That can be arranged."

The dragon-dinosaurs hybrids started to rush towards the robot, shooting eye lasers at it...which proved to be extremely ineffective, as they simply bounced off. Inside, Peepers pressed a button labelled, for some reason, "open stomach" and the robot opened It's stomach, releasing some flying mini-mechas that were being piloted by some random Watchdogs.

The watchdogs-piloted mechas started to attack the dragon-dinosaurs by shooting Doom Dragons at them, which blew up in a colorful explosion upon collision. The dragon-dinosaurs, however, also fell on top of the mini-mechas and continued to fall and fall until they somehow exploded, the Watchdogs putting on the space suits and signalling that they were okay.

Enraged, Awesome and Hater's robots went rushing towards each other, colliding with a clash strong enough to send some waves across the galaxy they were in, which were felt by the rest of the inhabitants no matter how far away they were. The robots exchanged and dodged various punches and kicks delivered by the other robot, Hater managing to catch one of Awesome's punches and redirect it at himself.

Awesome managed to recover and catch his own fist, twisting it again to hit Hater with it, with the addition of his free punch added for good measure. Awesome's robot then took out some shoulder cannons which frightened Peepers and Hater smile with extreme arrogance as they started to shoot limos filled with Fist Fighters inside, who had blasters with them that they shot without hesitation.

All Hater did was punch or kick away the limos, which exploded at a certain point after the hit. For the last one Hater grabbed it with his robots's arms and, aiming at a startled Awesome, threw it while he shoot some eye lasers from his robot, the resulting explosion detroying Awesome's seat and the entire upper half of his robot, the shark falling to the ground of his house and being unable to do anything after getting up except watch in horror as the remains of his once giant-robot now exploded right in front of his eyes.

When that was done, Hater's robot turned back to his spaceship and flew down, opening the door so that Lord Hater and Awesome could meet face-to-face. "Have my head, for I now realize you are more suitable for the title of emperor awesome than me, Emperor Awesome." voiced...well, Emperor Awesome, in a tone of utter defeat.

With those words uttered, Emperor Awesome ripped off his own head and transformed it into a golden glowing cape, regrowing his head shortly afterwards and bowing down to Lord Hater as he put the cape on, the Watchdogs shouting "Hate's Great! Best Villain!" as the walking skeleton laughed in a voice that echoed across the entire multiverse.

In one of those universes, a familiar orange-furred fellow with a big green hat with a star on the middle, a pair of aqua-tinted shoes and black shades, heard the diabolical laughter with his light-blue zbornak partner. "Something's not right in the universe, Sylvia." stated Wander.

With that said, Sylvia suddenly sprout wings and flew up high in the sky, a orbble surrounding the duo as they started to fly faster and faster towards the anomaly that Hater had transformed into. Once the duo arrived, Sylvia let out a roar of such a high volume that any nearby windows were utterly obliterated, glass houses turned into stadiums and glass sheets went completely unaffected. The roar caught Hater and Peepers attention, the robot turning so that Hater could see his most hated enemy.

"Wander..."

"Hater..."

"This time you will not be able to stop me, Wander. I have obtained the cape of awesomeness made from the head of Emperor Awesome himself." told Hater in a smug tone to the furry fellow.

"I'm okay! I regenerated it!" Emperor Awesome was shortly punched into outer space after that short line.

"Hater, you must know your place in the universe, and I will beat you some sense if I need to, using the power of love." stated Wander in an utterly badass tone, "Okay then, where should I punch first?"

All Hater did was laugh as he signalled the remaining Watchdog-piloted mechas to attack, which they did without hesitation nor question. Getting a small smile on his face, Wander jumped off Sylvia and went towards the mechas as Sylvia became completely white, her first appearance changing to that of a giant dragon-zbornak thing with red eyes that shot lasers, three-fingered hands with long claws capable to slash even the strongest material in the universe and six bone wings.

Wander formed his hand into a punch and hit one of the mechas once with enough strength to make it blow into smithereens, the Watchdog managing to push the eject button just as it exploded so he could return back to the ship. From he explosion Wander propelled himself to the other mechas, the Watchdogs leaving just before he punched and made them explode, Lord Hater looking angry as Wander and Sylvia advanced towards him.

Wander managed to get on Sylvia's head as she approached the giant robot, forming her hand into a fist and punching the robot with it when they were close enough. The punch was strong enough to slightly crack the robot's head, the alarms ringing inside as Sylvia gave it another punch, this time cracking the stomach and causing even more fatal damage than before.

Seeing that his robot would not last any longer, Lord Hater rose from his throne and raised his arms, shooting some lighting that hit all the Watchdogs and weaponry present. The Watchdogs eyes tuned green as they started to fly towards Hater, everybody and weaponry turning completely white as they were all absorbed into hater's being, the skeleton opening his eyes to show they were glowing a sickly green color, followed by another hundred eyes opening shortly afterwards. "Time to get serious!"

Sylvia was about to deliver another punch to the robot before it let out a flashing light, releasing some more before exploding with enough strength to end Sylvia and Wander fly ten feet away, the two recovering their balance to watch an unbelievable sight: Lord Hater had transformed into a giant robot-skeleton-watchdog amalgamation that sported cannons shaped like ribs, bony hands with claws made from guns and other weapons, a skeletal head with hundreds of green eyes and six horns made of thunder, feet made from the outfits of the Watchdogs and a skeletal body covered in crimson red armor. "How ya like me now, Wander?!" Lord Hater formed his hand into a punch and hit the duo as he shouted "Booyah!" and the two were sent a good deal of feet away.

Okay, feet is not good enough, they were sent through entire universes back, Sylvia transforming back to her base form as she and Wander continued to go from universe to universe. They finally stopped when they returned to the galaxy Hater was, crashing on the back of the now gargantuan abomination, which he didn't really noticed until they moved.

Wander and Sylvia managed to get up and escape just as a strange liquid thing that looked like a malformed version of the Watchdogs sprouted and attacked them, the two continuing to fly before they joined hands and turned completely white, Hater turning around to see them and smugly smile as they joined into another being.

This being was just as huge as Hater's new form, with Sylvia's head sprouting from the chest while Wander's head now had two glowing pink eyes and a hat that was made from the idealism he had. This form had for arms, two with four fingers and two with three, and had attached with them rocket launchers that shot laser-guided missiles made from pure love, boots that was made from the corpses of giant cobra bears and a long tail that looked like a combination between a mace and a tail.

"In this form you cannot beat me, Wander, no matter what you do!" stated Hater in a voice that was like a combination of his, Peepers, the rest of the Watchdogs and a random robot all joined.

"You sure that's true?" spoke Wander in the joint voice of his and Sylvia's.

With that said, Hater and Wander clashed and started to fight, starting with a quick barrage of punches and kicks that they dodged without much trouble. Hater managed to grab one of Wander's punches, but the furry fellow just smiled as he lifted the robot-skeleton-watchdog thing and threw him to deserted planet as big as jupiter, utterly annihilating it in the process. Hater got up and grabbed a few nearby planets, transforming them into giant balls made of the hate their inhabitants possessed which he threw to the giant Wander. He charged his palms with energy made from love and grabbed both planets without trouble, the hate consuming them being entirely eradicated and replaced with love, the inhabitants using their strength to make their planets orbit around Wander.

Hater, angry at the sight, opened his mouth and shot a large stream of beams created from stress, which simply bounced off Wander without hurting him at all. Hater then kissed his hand-turned-first and punched Wander with it, the combination of love and hate possessing it managing to slightly crack the fellow's face.

Seeing that happen, Sylvia opened her mouth and shot a beam that eventually transformed into a giant punch, hitting the giant Hater's stomach and causing him to vomit hate and despair in response. Angered from that, Hater raised his shoulder cannons and shot Doom Dragons, shooting a dozen more as they flew towards the giant Wander.

Wander smiled and, withstanding the Doom Dragons fire breath, he gave each one of them a kiss, which turned their eyes into hearts, their fire breath into a rainbows and made them join his side, the dragons now flying towards the giant Hater. All he did was slap them away, the Doom Dragons exploding shortly afterwards.

"Give up Hater, this battle will never be won like this!" ordered Wander.

"You're right Wander, this battle cannot be won like this." agreed Hater, surprising the furry fellow before he continued, "But I know how it can be won-by _me!_"

Hater then raised his arms and started to accumulate all the negativity and hate and stress from the entire universe he was in, laughing maniacally as thet negativity turned into a giant orb that was surrounded by light red static, and whose inside looked like a void of utter despair. Wander, in retaliation, raised his arms and accumulated as much positivity and happiness as he could, which transformed into a giant orb surrounded by light blue static.

With the two having enough energy, the two orbs were thrown against each other, clashing with one another as they tried to overpower the other. In the end, the love and positivity from Wander's orb overpowered and consumed Hater's, clashing with the giant Hater as he shouted "No! NO!", screaming a longer version as his giant form was completely eradicated and he was sent flying back to the starting universe he was in. With that done, Wander and Sylvia both returned to normal and landed on one of the planets that orbited on him earlier, which turned out to be Bingleborp. From there, the bingleborps enjoyed festivities and fun as Wander and Sylvia were praised, with Lord Hater's face appearing on the sun and shouting "I'll be back, Wander! JUST YOU WAAAAAAIT!" as the ceremonies started.

"_I know you'll be back, Hater._" thought Wander, adjusting his glasses before mentally finishing, "_And I'll be more than ready to take you on._"

**The End**


End file.
